Tears Start Falling
by Wondering100percentallthetime
Summary: What will happen when when your loved ones come back? Annabeth had died at age 8, making only one friend who loved her. 7 years later, she has awoken from her grave,in a deep part of the forest where she was buried, all grown up. What do the fates have in store for her? I had posted this story on my old profile. Just modified it. Please enjoy. I'm back too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my old story revived. There is gonna be a few changes and I think you'll like it. Enjoy the story, Bye!**

 **Chapter 1**

8-year old Annabeth jumped out of bed and ran over to her dresser to get ready for her first day at school. She grabbed her blue and green striped scarf and slowly walked down the stairs. She determined to not wake up her father who was couch, sleeping. But on the last step she tripped and bumped into the wall, making some noise. She sniffed and made her way to the door. But as she opened it, Annabeth heard a growl from behind her. Her father had woken up and was glaring at her.

"You puny little rat! You woke me from my sleep, so early in the morning. I pay to keep you alive, and you don't even pay me back!" Her father punched the couch. "Oh, but you will pay."

A blood-curling scream erupted from the house at 6:00 in the morning. Everyone was asleep in the neighborhood.

 **At school**

Annabeth arrived at the school late that morning. The whole class looked at her as she entered through the door. Some snickers were made when they saw her. Only poor looking clothes, tangled hair, a sad looking scarf. The teacher, Ms. Minerva, pitied her.

"Enough class. Ah, you must be Annabeth. Go take a seat next to Rachel." She motioned to a girl with bright orange hair, green jade eyes, in a very nice purple floral dress. As Annabeth walked to the desk, Minerva frowned as she saw a red, bloody patch on the back of Annabeth's neck before she swept her blond hair to cover it.

"Teacher, does she have to sit next to me. I don't want to get my new dress dirty," Rachel complained.

"Yes, be nice to your new pier."

 **Lunch break**

Annabeth exited the class quickly and went to find the cafeteria. She eventually found the room and found a seat. Tears formed in her eyes as her stomach growled. She had forgot to grab her lunch from the table that morning. Ms. Minerva walked over and gave her 10 dollars and a small smile.

"I can go one day without lunch, but it sounds like you can't." And she walked away.

"Oh Annabeth, you don't deserve that." Rachel walked over with a girl named Khione and grabbed 10 dollars. And the tears started falling.

"Crybaby." The whole class, who was watching, started laughing and pointing at her. Except for one person.

A kid with unruly black hair and sea-green eyes looked at her and frowned.

"Why are laughing? She's clearly sad." As the crowd went back to their conversations, the kid walked over to Annabeth.

"Go away! Are you just going to be mean to me like they were?!" She yelled at him.

"I just want to be your friend. My name is Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. If you have any questions, advice, comments please review. Enjoy this story.**_

 _ **Nico: So do I get a part in this story**_

 _ **Shut up Nico. How did you get here?**_

 _ **Nico: I have my ways**_

 _ **So you basically just shadow-traveled.**_

 _ **Nico: No! Maybe.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story!**_

 _ **LINE BREAK!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Annabeth looked at him in wonder. She wondered why he had offered. She had no friends, practically no family, and was bullied by a popular person who was loved by everybody. Yet he had offered to be her friend. The look on Annabeth's face must have been bad.

"Oh, so I guess you don't want to be?" Percy said.

"Of course I would want to be friends! Did I look weird? I wouldn't think-" He chuckled as he saw Annabeth blubbering on. Looking at him, she stopped talking.

"Well?" He said

"Well?"

As they heard the bell go off, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran to the classroom. When they were running, Annabeth got a good look at him. She made small notes of his messy hair, much like hers. His green eyes were focused up ahead, determined to not run into anything.

The day went by fast, to her surprise. Percy had made funny jokes whenever he could. At the end of the day, Annabeth came up to him and said,

"Thank you for being my friend today." Then she kissed him on the cheek before he could reply and ran home. Annabeth giggled all the way, but stopped when she opened the door. Her dad was asleep on the couch again, surrounded by bottles of green, red, and brown. She closed the door, but as the wind was blowing earlier that day, it slammed the door. Annabeth turned around to see her father glaring at her.

"YOU!" She cringed when she heard his voice.

"Didn't you learn anything from this morning?! Unfortunate for me, lucky for you, I am still tired." Her father laid down on the couch once more before getting back up and throwing Annabeth across the room, hitting the back of her head on the mantle to the fireplace.

"I can't believe Athena called you her 'little angel'." This hit her hard.

Annabeth got up and slowly walked up the stairs into her room, ignoring the blood running down her head. She sighed and opened the window, then stepped back when she saw the sight across from her.

Across from her house an apartment was there. She could see inside the neighbor's room, to see Percy and another woman... bickering about his room? Annabeth laughed and couldn't see Percy and his mom turn towards her. Apparently, she hadn't known that the window was cracked open a bit.

"Sweetie, should we be concerned that the neighbor is laughing at us?"

"Yeah mom, but that's actually a friend from school." Sally Jackson smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." Percy rolled his eyes as his mother, while still smiling, exited his room. Then Percy coughed really loud, enough so that Annabeth could hear. She instantly straightened and glanced at him sheepishly.

"Sorry for eavesdropping." She smiled at him.

"Forgiven. I can't believe that your my neighbor." Annabeth smiled again and turned around. She had forgotten about the events from before. She had also forgotten about the blood on her head. Annabeth closed the curtains, but Percy had gotten full view of the blood. His eyes widened as he saw the giant cut. _WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!_ These thoughts were running through his head as he stood, gaping at his window.

Annabeth then remembered what happened to her downstairs. She went into the bathroom sniffling. 'My little angel' is what her mother called her.

 _ **FLASHBACK! 3 years ago.**_

Annabeth couldn't sleep and had went downstairs when she heard strange noises. Holding Owlita, the small stuffed owl her mom had given her, she slowly descended the stairs. This was her first house she had. She had moved 2 times after. Annabeth wandered into the kitchen and saw her mother holding a knife, with slash marks on her wrists.

"Mom?" 5 year old Annabeth's voice quivered. Athena turned around with soft eyes.

"Oh sweetie!" She wrapped her arms around Annabeth. "Never ever do this my little angel." That night, a girl and her father were motherless.

 ** _FLASH TO THE FUTURE!_**

Annabeth sobbed as she got into the bathtub. She grabbed a knife hidden in her drawer and started cutting herself while crying her eyes out. She fell asleep in in the bathtub, surrounded by her blood. But one person was watching her from above. Athena brought her blood to Percy's windowsill and wrote

'Save me'.

Percy instantly knew what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far. I will try to upload chapters fast.**_

 _ **Nico: I will not rest my case until I get a part in the story.**_

 ** _Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _Nico: hey! I will not be ignored._**

 ** _Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _Nico: I give. Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _Hey that's my line._**

 ** _LinEBREak_**

Percy quickly ran into his bathroom to clean out the blood on his windowsill that had suddenly appeared. His heart was beating rapidly as he wiped up the last bit. As Percy slept, he dreamed of Annabeth and her sweet smile.

As Percy got up the next morning, he quickly ran his hand through his hair, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. When Percy arrived, he saw a fight seen with Annabeth and Rachel.

Annabel's POV

Annabeth's morning started out like most. She grabbed a worn out beanie to cover up her marks. This time she had made it out of the house without waking up her father. She quietly slipped through the door into the crisp morning air. When she had arrived at school, Rachel approached her and forcefully pushed her down onto the concrete.

"Get out of my way Anniebell." Rachel said with a snarl. Annabel couldn't do anything, so she just hung her head and whimpered while Rachel's posse snickered. Unlike all the other times, nobody laughed or pointed their fingers at her. Annabeth had fallen face first and tried to cover herself back up. Annabeth's beanie had fallen off and they could clearly see the blood stain on the back of her head. Her scarf had also fallen off showing all the scratches and scars.

Rachel was appalled, wondering if she had caused that, but her friends didn't care. They just kept on laughing at her. Percy, seeing the whole thing, ran over to Annabeth. He gave them all a mean glare and helped Annabeth to her feet. She had gained a couple of new scrapes on her arms which she hid with her blue and green scarf. In class, Rachel remained silent, thinking of everything she had ever done to the poor sniffling girl next to her. When the school day finally ended, she ran straight to Percy and gave him a hug. He was surprised and very confused.

"So, um, Annabeth." He tapped her shoulder. "I was wondering if you would want to come over to my house."

Annabeth thought about it.

"I'll have to ask my dad." Percy was infuriated, happy she wanted to visit but, infuriated. He knew she would never do this unless she was very sad, and she seemed pretty happy around him. Percy guessed her father did this. He tried to not let it show.

He smiled and said,

"Okay. Cool. We live right next to each other so just come and knock."

Annabeth was ecstatic. She might actually have normal life. But when she asked her dad, he said,

"So my pathetic daughter has made a friend. Who'd have thought? Well, of course you can't go. I can't risk you telling them what I do to you. Now I have to go run an errand. You better not go over their, or you will get hurt. I will be back at 6:00." As he exited the door and he heard their old car drive away, Annabeth ran next door.

 _ **Hey guys! I haven't posted in a few days and if I get out of habit posting a new chapter every day or so, I'll get lazy and won't upload at all. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanatic and if you guys have any advice, or support, please review. This was the best I could conjure up today in 30 minutes, so I hope you guys will like it. Oh, and heads up, this story isn't going to end soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is a little update. I am going to be working on a new story with Libb23. Check out her stories too and a new chapter and story coming soon. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, Okay! Before you guys start yelling at me I wanted you to know, I was going to hold this off until Christmas. Okay, I know that's not any better, but I was sort of had writers block. For a few months. Okay I started watching anime and got lost by it. Sue me. But I'll make this chapter hopefully longer and my writing is probably better too. A bit of a spoiler coming up. Don't read next text if you don't want a spoiler. Things are-**_

 ** _Nico: Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _NICO! You did that last time! StOP!_**

 ** _Nico: I'm back too!_**

 ** _Enjoy the story!_**

 _ **Ze le linebreak**_

Annabeth was breathless, even though she had only ran a little bit. She hesitated, but then knocked on the door, fiddling with her scarf. The door opened and a woman with brown hair and a warm smile came out.

"Hello. You must be Annabeth. I am Sally Jackson."

"Hi Ms. Jackson."

"Oh, just call me Sally. Come in, it's a bit cold outside. Percy is upstairs."

Annabeth scurried in and climbed upstairs.

 _ **Percy**_

Percy was in a hurry to clean his room. He heard his mom open the door for Annabeth, but he didn't finish cleaning his room. Percy heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He finally grabbed his Nemo plush and threw it on the other side of his bed. Percy heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He smiled as Annabeth entered and closed his door behind her. He waved her over to his bed. _ **(To all the pervs out there, no, they are not gonna do it.)**_

They sat and talked for a while. And then Annabeth noticed the plush on the other side of his bed. She reached over and picked it up. Percy panicked.

 _Oh no! oh no! Oh no! What's she gonna think of me?_

"What a cute fish." Percy nearly fell off his bed, which they were sitting on. Annabeth seeing the look on his face asked,

"What?" Then she caught on a bit. "Do people at school pick on you for it?" Percy nodded his head.

"Well I'm not like that." Annabeth smiled and Percy smiled back. _**(Imagine this scene in real life! Dying from the cuteness!)**_

 ** _Back to Annabeth_**

Annabeth stayed and ate dinner with Percy and his mom. During dinner she asked Sally what time it was.

"6:15." Annabeth's eyes widened, but tried to hide it, and quickly said,

"Thanks for having me over, and the food. I should have been home at 6:00. Bye!" And quickly left. Percy, confused, was going to ask her later.

She ran home as the wind pricked her cheeks and flinged open the door. Seeing her father not on the couch, she relieved a sigh. Annabeth climbed the stairs to her room and opened the door.

"Took you long enough." Annabeth jumped, but could not react quick enough as she was punched and ran into a wall. She brushed her cheek with her hand and felt a red welt growing. She looked up to see her father.

"I told you not to go, and you do. Ever since Athena died,"

"You killed her!" She felt her other cheek sting.

"She killed herself! And now you can join her!" He revealed a knife behind his back. _ **(I know it got dark, but go along with it. I tried to make it not too bad.)**_

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and snapped it. Annabeth cried out in pain, tears falling down her face. Her father grabbed the knife and slashed at her legs, arms, and a few at her back.

 _ **Percy**_

Percy was confused, so he went upstairs to chat to Annabeth. When he opened his window, his eyes widened. He ran back downstairs and ran next door. His mom went upstairs to look through his window.

Percy flung open the door to the building next door, to find it open. He raced upstairs to Annabeth's room.

 _ **Annabeth**_

Annabeth was near to passing out. Every slice of the knife burned down her back. She noticed that the constant slashing stopped for a bit. She lifted her blond mess of a hair to see Percy punching his little fists into her dad's guts. He released her arm and she felt the blood rush back to it. Annabeth saw her father, however, approach Percy. She screamed as she saw her dad cut his cheeks with the knife, trying to bring the attention back to her. Annabeth didn't want anybody else hurt because of her father. She soon passed out from the loss of blood, though.

 _ **Percy**_

Percy saw Annabeth pass out behind her father as he cut Percy's cheek. He saw his mom in his room,across the buildings, dialing 911 in the background, tears pricking her eyes. He had to fend for himself until the police came. Percy tried with everything until he heard the sound of the police breaking into the building.

The events after blended together. The police grabbed Annabeth's father. People picked up Annabeth and put her in the ambulance. They rode to the hospital. Percy went to Annabeth's room. Her heartbeat died. Burying her in the forest, next to a river.

 _ **7 years later**_

"Hey Annabeth." Percy approached the grave.

"I have your scarf. Nobody's wanted to buy the house, so it was pretty empty." He sighed.

"I hope your okay, wherever you are. I wish I would have been there before tears started falling down your face."

 ** _Linebreak-a ze ma li_**

 ** _Epic plot twist! Cool right. So I'm going to try to post more than like what 5 months? I hop that won't happen again. I may disappear now, but I probably won't ever really leave. I guess I didn't really post more, but I can't drag on a series well. I tried to get to 1,000 words too, so I made a bunch of revisions._**

 ** _Bye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay I know it's been a bit and I've wanted to update earlier, but I've been really busy these last few weeks with projects, and Thanksgiving vacation, and sickness. I'm sick now, sorry. But I have time right now to write... now.**_

 _ **Nico: Sorry for your bad luck*smirking***_

 _ **Shut up Nico. You do know in Titan's curse when you asked those questions about Percy, you do know he said and I quote the scene**_

 _ **"Can you surf really well, then?"**_  
 _ **I looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh.**_  
 _ **"Jeez, Nico," I said. "I've never really tried."**_  
 _ **He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (I didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (I tried not to strangle Nico for asking that one.) Was Annabeth my girlfriend? (At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.)"**_

 _ **Nico: *Poker face* Hey, I was only 10 then**_

 _ **Sure, suuuuure**_

 _ **Anyways, this story is not over yet. Not over. I did NOT put the "Completed" on my story so... remember when I said this story was long from over. Well I'm keeping that promise. But I am a fast person so it might be over in 5 or 6 more chapters.**_

 _ **On with the story!**_

 _ **Enjoy guys!**_

 ** _LINEBREAK!  
_**

 ** _?_**

? woke up, dizzy and confused. She fumbled around and walked forward, not knowing where she was. ? walked forward, running now, trying to find _something_. She didn't know where she was, and everything was pitch black. She ran, trying to get away from this bottomless pit of a dream. ? heart beat faster, or did it? It sounded like... like it was beating for the first time in years. Something was wrong. Where was she? She sprinted, seeing a difference. A blinding white light. ? covered her eyes with a hand, as she approached the light.

? woke up.

"Where am I? I was last, at," She thought for a moment. She looked around, seeing foliage and trees.

"At my house, or was it the hospital?" ? eyes widened. Something was different. Something was very off. She looked down and noticed the difference.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?!" She ran , trying to find a mirror of sorts. ? stood for a second, out of breath in front of a river, staring at her new body.

? had longer blond hair, shiny gray eyes, some more... womanly parts. She ran back to where she awoke. Annabeth found a stone slab sticking out of the dirt. She sat down and read the inscription.

"Here lies Annabeth Chase, like a star in the sky, few knew her name. R.I.P." Annabeth tried to find where the birth and date was, but she couldn't find anything. She saw flowers, and a warm feeling came into her heart. She saw her scarf, a Nemo plush key chain, a toy owl. Annabeth came to the shocking conclusion that Percy had come here, and quite recently. She remembered when she came over to his house and she had told him that her favorite animal was an owl. Annabeth had also liked Percy's plush Nemo, and noted it. She grabbed her scarf, a bit small for her now, and started digging through the dirt.

And where the body was supposed to be, was an empty casket.

 _ **Percy**_

 _Class so boring!_ Percy thought. He looked down at his paper where he was supposed to be doing homework. He erased all his work as soon as he realized he had been writing down a certain name. A name that was important to him when he was eight.

 _Annabeth_

That name still haunted Percy. He had missed her much at the time because he didn't have many friends and he was really lonely. Percy wished Annabeth could see him now. He had moved to several schools, but this school stuck with him. He had many friends and he was on the swim team _ **(I know cliche-ish)**_. He leaned over and tapped his friend Jason on the back. Jason threw an eraser over his shoulder. Percy needing to borrow school supplies was not a new thing. He erased all the names he wrote on the paper.

 _RIIIINNNNGG_

Everybody rushed out the door, trying to get back home as soon as possible to get ready for a party or date. Percy just sighed as he got out of his seat, the last one to go. He grabbed his bag and texted his girlfriend.

 _Rachel: Hey, can you meet me at the cafe?_

Percy smiled. That was their code word for the beach. Rachel's parents were really strict so Percy always knew that at any time her parents could look at her phone and disapprove of the place they were going. He also didn't get the best grades so... another reason for her parents to hate him!

 _Percy: Sure. But first I gotta drop by my house._

 _Rachel: k._

Percy went into a jog to get to his house. He heard some rustling in the bushes behind his house, but didn't make anything of it. A shiver made its way down his back, and he could have sworn someone was watching him.

"P-Percy?" A voice barely above a whisper said. Percy whipped his head towards the bushes. And he saw _her_ walk out from the bushes. Percy thought he was hallucinating. He's only seen her in his dreams ever since.

"Percy, I don't k-know whats g-going on," she said. "I woke up... i-in the forest, and I have this b-body, which looks like me." Percy reached forward and poked her cheek. His hand didn't float through her. She was real.

"B-but, I saw you. You died in the hospital. How are you alive?" Percy looked at his house.

"Come inside. Mom isn't here right now."

"O-Okay"

 _ **LINEBREAK TO PERRY JOHNSON'S HOUSE! (Kudos to whoever gets that)**_

Annabeth was sitting on Percy's couch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was shaking.

Percy was texting someone while she thought about how this could have happened.

 _How? HOW? I died. I know I died. What do the fates have in store for me?_ Annabeth looked at Percy.

 _Percy: Hey Rach, sorry I have to cancel. Something came up_

 _Rachel: Ok! :) I'll drop by tomorrow._

 _Percy:k_

Percy groaned in his head. How was he going to work this out?!

"Percy! I'm back!" Annabeth and Percy jumped at the sound of his mom.

"What should I do?!" Annabeth hissed.

"Run up to my room, but be as quiet as possible!" Annabeth ran up and sat on a chair in his bedroom. She eventually dozed off.

"Hey Annabeth! I have leftov-" Percy noticed her sleeping in a corner of his bedroom, walked over, and carried her over to his bed. He grabbed a blanket and slept on the floor.

 _ **LINEBREAKS BROUGHT TO YOU BY NICO'S POKER FACE.**_

 _ **Libb23: I told you. Them twist endings.**_

 _ **Anyways guys thanks for reading this story, tell me if you guys are enjoying the story, if you want me to make a certain type of story. As I said earlier I have been very busy so thats what happened. If I have any anime readers, tell me if you want me to make a story like that. So I know the ending was terrible, but I didn't know what to do.**_


End file.
